The present invention relates generally to electromagnetic contactors, and more particularly to a contactor having a floating armature therein.
An electrical contactor is a switch that is adapted to open and close repeatedly to supply and interrupt electrical power to electrical loads, such as motors and the like. An electromagnetic contactor is a contactor that is caused to operate by an electromagnet. The movable contacts are moved from an open position to a closed position by an armature attached to a movable contact carrier assembly depending on the magnetism produced by a coil. The armature is typically mounted to the carrier with fasteners, such as rivets. Other contactors use spring clips either bearing against the surface of the armature or through an aperture in the armature to retain the armature tightly against the carrier.
It has been determined that such configurations can limit the life of a contactor. For example, if the fasteners, such as rivets, break or become loose, the armature can bind, or worse, the contactor can become completely inoperable. Further, a coil can apply an inconsistent magnetic force and/or the physical clearance between the carrier and the housing can cause "window locking." This results from the carrier tilting within the housing, thereby causing the carrier to bind within the housing during its travel from one position to the next.
While such prior art retention means between the armature and the carrier have functioned adequately, there is an ongoing manufacturing need to simplify assembly, reduce cost, and improve operation of the contactor.
It would therefore be advantageous to have a molded one piece carrier assembly that can retain an armature loosely therein and thereby extend the overall life of the contactor.